I have to find her again?
by xx Something Blue xx
Summary: What would have happened if Barnabas had known he would find Josette as Victoria again? What about if he got out of his box just a few years before? Based on the 2012 Tim Burton film. Rated M for a later chapter.
1. Change

**A/N. Yes.. I am writing again. Sort of. Anyway, I saw Dark Shadows the other day, and I honestly couldn't help but have ideas pop into my head. As for my other stories, like Carlisle vs. House, I'm very much hoping to have that updated soon. Along with In Deep. Just have to inspire myself, ya'know =]. Anyway, here's the first chapter for my Dark Shadows story. Enjoy!  
P.S. Yes... I know this chapter is very short  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
Warning: Possible lemon in a later chapter.**

Collinsport, Maine. 1752.

I held Josette in my arms on the rocks, under the cliff, crying as her breaths now came in short gasps.

"Josette, please. Please don't leave me, my dear. I can't live without you," I cried into her barely rising chest. I felt her hand come up, and tenderly stroke my cheek.

"Oh Barnabas, I'm not leaving you... I would never do that. You... You just have to find me again," she rasped. My tears flowed steadily now, as I tried to decipher what she was telling me. Even though her health was slowly dwindling, her strength remained as she pulled her head to mine, and kissed me as we never had before.

Much, much to early, her lips stopped moving, and her grasp on the back of my neck loosened. I pulled my head up a bit to look at her. My dear Josette's eyes had closed, and I could no longer feel the rise and fall of her chest next to my arms. I swallowed hard, keeping her words in mind and kissed her forehead when I heard a voice behind me.

"Oh Barnabas... Such a romantic you are," Angelique yelled from the top of the cliff.

"It.. It Was YOU!" I yelled menacingly up at her. She shook her head and smirked.

"Oh of course it was, Barnabas. You're going to suffer the way I suffer. Without love, without anyone to love, for an eternity!" She yelled and raised her hand at me. Suddenly, I felt very different. I felt like I was changing... Dramatically...

I was. It didn't feel pleasant.

...

Me. Barnabas Collins. Cursed as a vampire for all eternity.


	2. Whispers

Collinsport, Maine. 1967. 12:30 pm.

2. Whispers.

I lay, very uncomfortably, in the wretched box Angelique put me in. Ever since that horrible night, and I'm not even sure how long it was, I heard whispers, and saw small, blue, transparent lights. I wasn't sure whether it was really happening, or if I had just gone mad. Either way, the light spoke to me in Josette's wonderful voice.

"Find me, Barnabas. Find me again," the voice repeated.

"HOW!" I yelled, like I had been every time she spoke to me. Even though I felt like she was was with me, I felt so alone. So cold. And so sad.

Seconds, turned to minutes, minutes turn to hours, hours turned to days. I had no idea how long I was there, or if I was in the box at all, and this was all in my imagination.

I felt tears stream down my cheeks as the small blue light floated around about half an inch from the lid of the coffin. I watched it as it slowly meandered to the side, where it absorbed into the wood, and then suddenly... I was truly alone.

It was dark, cold, I just wanted out, like I had the past who-knows-how-long.

Suddenly, I heard a clicking to my left, and then a soft _clunk _and I saw through the crack that had appeared, the lock on the ouside of the coffin had come unlocked, and fell off the latch. I hadn't felt so happy, in my entire existence.

I rested my hands on each side of the coffin, and pushed out. The semi-rotten wood squealed in protest as the pressure increased, and soon, I felt the wood splinter, and collapse.

I groaned under all the wood and dirt and slowly began to claw my way out of the ground. Once again, I heard Josette's voice.

"Find me Barnabas," she said again. It was making me very frusterated that's all I've heard for the last two centuries.

Finally... After a much to long of time, I had the first breath of fresh air of the night. It was much, much to amazing.

I finished crawling my way out of the dirt and stood up, holding my walking stick, and stretched. Josette's ghost looked at me.

"Come," it whispered. I wanted so much to follow the ghost, but the burn in the back of my throat was to strong to resist, and I had to "get something to drink" as you could say.


	3. Bloodlust

**A/N. Soo... Yes. I know these chapters are very short, but there is going to be a lot of them, so it kind of makes up for it. I'm just kind of brain dead right now, and I couldn't think of anything else to put in the chapters... So I know, this isn't my best story, but it kind of reflects me right now. So just use your imagination to fill in anything I missed, or feel free to PM ideas. I'll gladly use them.  
Warning: This chapter contains some gore. If you're sensitive, I suggest skipping to one of the last paragraphs.**

3. Bloodlust.

Everything seemed so... Different. So odd. Vendors weren't stationed with their wagons, but had buildings on the side of the streets with windows. It also seemed like the windows were illuminated with very many, tiny lanterns. It was strange to see.

Looking around, I was curious to see if anyone was out. The scent of blood was heavy in the air, and I spun around in a circle once before seeing a group of working men, dressed very strangely I might add, busying themselves by digging a hole. The... Contraption they were using was big and yellow, and mentioned a feline on the front of it. I was bewildered, but ignored it for the time being, and focused on the men.

I stepped up to them in a not-so-inconspicuous manner. The first one, a rather large man, with persperation beading up on his forehead. He looked at me up and down. I had my hand on my walking stick that was on the ground, as it should be

"Who are you, and what are you doing here? This is a construction zone, ya'know," he said in a rather gruff tone. I had nothing to say, and stepped forward. At this point, they all had looked up, and they all were staring at me. Not one of the aproximately twelve men were working, but looking at me. I grabbed the first one, the one who had spoken to me, by his neck. He tried, very pathetically, to push me away.

"I'm terribly sorry sir, but I've been locked away for a very long time... You would have no idea how thirsty I am," I spoke in a hushed tone, and bit into his neck and sucked the sweet, sticky blood out of his veins.

I dropped his lifeless body on the ground, and looked at the rest of them. A few were slowly backing up, another few had backed up against the contraption they were using to dig the hole, and the last one was bent over, using a small dirt mound as support, vomiting. I raised my eyebrow at him, wondering what the problem was. Not paying attention to it, I grabbed the two that had backed up against the contraption, and drank the blood of one, while holding the other tightly by his neck, so as he wouldn't run, and quickly rid him of his blood.

I felt the red liquid slowly drip down the sides of my lips, and onto my coat, staining the white shirt I had. I looked around at my victims, and they two, seemed like they had just seen a ghost.

As I sucked down another two, the last little group of men decided to have some sense, and scream and run away from me. Oh, how could I let them do that? Very quickly, I sped in front of them, where they had skidded to a stop. I finally, with little effort, killed and drank down the rest of them.

Standing up, I looked at my hands and jacket. They both had bloches of blood on them. Licking the tips of my fingers, I looked around at the trees, hoping to catch a glimpse of dear Josette again. I guess my luck had been flowing, as her figure was floating in a very still manner as she looked... Past me. Her expression held no emotion at all.

"Come," she whispered. It had an echo to it, in a very eerie fashion. She turned, and began gliding through the trees again. Now, I could focus on her, and wonder just where she was leading me. I ran through the trees after the transparent ghost, following her.

"Oh Josette, I hope you know what you're doing," I muttered to myself as I followed.


	4. Therapy

4. Therapy

Mental institution, New York State, 1967. 5am.

Josette's ghost lead me to a large building. It seemed dark, and intense, as if the life that was inside it had died out, and turned into an empty shell. I watched as he ghost dissapeared inside the building, through the brick wall. I stood on the dead grass on the side of the building, peering up at it. The windows had bars on them, and I wondered why her ghost lead me here.

Wearily, I lay my ear against the brick, unphased by its unnatured coldness, and listened. What I heard was very unpleasant. Screams, yells, whimpering, and it almost brought tears to my eyes. I looked up at the wall again, and saw Josettes face, slowly sliding up it. I guessed the rest of her body was out of sight, inside the horrifying prison. She didn't look at me, but seemed to have an endless gaze out into the trees.

I placed my hands on the brick, and felt the natural stickyness of my fingers cling to the rock, as I silently climbed up to where she had stopped, next to a barred window, close to the roof of the structure. With each window I passed, a new scream echoed in my ears. Soon, I got to the window the ghost had stopped at, and I wanted to try to touch her face. Before I could, she disappeared inside.

I moved to the side, between two of the windows, the one Josette had disappeared into above my head, and looked in, between the metal bars.

What I expected was the last thing I had ever hoped to see.

The room I saw was padded. All of it. The walls, the ceiling, and the floor. It confused me, but I ignored the room, and gazed at the girl who was wrapped up in some sort of jacket, her arms contained, sitting in the corner of the room. She was no older than 18. Her eyes were closed, and tears were leaking out from under her eyelids. Josette's ghost sat to the side, just barely in my eyesight, and watched her. Even though the girls face was dirty, and her eyes closed, her appearance matched Josette's flawless features, perfectly.

I continued watching the girl, with interest, and sympathy. And sadness. I wanted so badly to help her. To free her from the wretched imprisonment. She seemed so alone. When she turned her head, I saw a blister on her temple.

_What could they be doing to this poor dear, _I thought quickly.

Before I could tear away the bars and free this girl, a man came in, wearing an odd white coat. Her eyes fluttered open, and nothing but fear clouded them. I heard her whimper, and I grasped the bars so tightly I heard them groan in protest under my fingers. I watched in horror as she tried to back away from the man, only to be stopped by the padded wall. She grabbed her by her covered upper arm, and dragged her out of the room.

"Please! Please, I beg you. No more electrical treatment! It does nothing!" the girl pleaded. The man said nothing, and took her out of her room. I growled to myself, and listened to see where they would go.

I climbed up the last of the ten feet to the roof, and ran as quickly as I could to the other side, where I heard the click of the door close. I slowly slid down the side to the first window, and looked inside.

They had forced the girl onto what seemed to be a medical table, and strapped leather bindings across her chest, abdomen, legs, and ankles, not bothering to take the jacket she wore off. I watched as they forced a small, rubber plug into her mouth. She whimpered frantically, unable to talk.

I watched as a doctor grabbed two pegs and dipped them into a liquid, and click a switch on the contraption they had inside. It made an odd sort of buzzing sound. I noticed she had a blister on her other temple, identical to the one I had seen on the other side. The doctor said nothing as he pressed the pegs onto the blisters. I gasped in horror.

Her body seized frantically, as if pain was being surged, as I had guessed, throughout her entire body. Her jaw tightened around the rubber plug in her mouth. I just noticed the group of other people, all much younger than the doctor who held the pegs, also wearing the white coats. Finally, the doctor set the pegs down, and flipped the switch off the machine. He looked at the group.

"And that, students, is a demonstration of what we call, electroshock therapy," the doctor announced to the group in a matter of factly tone. I looked back at the girl, who had gone limp. The man who had taken her into the room now unstrapped the leather bindings around her body, and drug her out of the room.

I climbed back up onto the roof and slid back down the wall to her window just as the man through her roughly inside.

"Until next week," the man said in a gruff voice, and locked her door. The girl lay on her back, shivering violently.

"Someone get me out of this hell," she whispered over and over again.

_Do not fret, my dear. I will help, _I thought, as I climbed down the bricks, determind to retrieve her. As my feet hit the grass, I saw Josette again. She nodded once, and disappeared.


End file.
